


Archery

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Greek and Roman Mythology, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Robin Hood - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: it's past lives, kind of like reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Some believe in reincarnation, the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Others call this past lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 12th prompt "Archery."

Some believe in reincarnation, the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Others call this past lives.

Atalanta stepped silently through the woods. She had her eyes on a beautiful deer. She sent up a quick prayer to Artemis to guide her arrow straight and true. She took a slow deep breath and drew her bow. There was only a moments hesitation as she took another breath and released her arrow. Her hunt was going well. They would have plenty of food to keep them well fed for the month. She grinned at the thought of what the other hunters faces would look like when she hauled in this magnificent deer all on her own. Then again, they’d probably just get drunk after sunset and demand wrestling matches to prove that they’re stronger than a woman. It will be a disappointing night for them.

* * *

 

Merida and Angus raced across the glen. Merida had decided to go for a sunrise ride before the Games began. Ever since her whole adventure with the witch and turning her mum into a bear, the kingdom had held yearly Games. A chance for the clans to show off to each other, and a chance for the sons of the clans to try to win Merida over. So far no one has come close, and she holds the archery championship title for every Games since the one that started it all. Luckily, none of the sons seemed to get upset whenever she beat them at archery. She and Angus came to a stop just inside the castle gate. Humming a little song, she led Angus to the stables and got him out of his saddle. Suddenly there was a blast of bagpipes, Merida almost dropped Angus’ oats. She glanced around, only just now noticing how empty the castle seemed. The bagpipes blasted again and fell into a song. The Games were starting! Merida grabbed her bow and arrows from the saddle and dashed out to the fields where the Games were beginning. She had a title to defend after all.

* * *

 

Robin Hood peered over the thatched roof. Down in the center of the village the Sheriff of Nottingham was stomping around on his horse, demanding information from the villagers. He was so frustrated that his horse was becoming agitated as well. The villagers were scared, huddled together. Some of the women had begun to cry. Robin tried to stay down, tried to keep hidden. But the Sheriff ordered for his men to begin separating the men from the women. People were being torn from each other and their screams were ignored. Robin couldn’t stay hidden anymore. He stood up on the thatched roof and aimed an arrow at the ground just before the Sheriff’s horse. He took a breath and loosed his arrow. It hit the ground with a thunk, startling the Sheriff’s horse and unseating the Sheriff himself.

“Looking for me?” Robin shouted with a grin.

* * *

 

Bo and Luke Duke were always in trouble with the law. That’s kind of the usual when you’re in the moonshine business. Now, usually that means that the boys had to get away with some pretty crafty driving in their car, The General Lee. This was one of their more unusual days. Boss Hogg had gotten it into his head that he could earn a lot of money from people betting on competitions. He’d been sponsoring competitions all week long and finally it was the day of the biggest one. The archery competition. The winner would receive a brand new compound bow, state of the art and everything. It sure was a shiny prize. Bo and Luke Duke both wanted it. Unfortunately, Sheriff Rosco had it out for the boys. He had the whole competition blocked off and was checking each and every car for moonshine. Bo and Luke hadn’t emptied the General Lee after their morning run. The boys knew they’d get caught, but the prize was worth it. Bo hid at the Boar’s Nest while Luke drove out of town with every cop in Hazzard County on his tail. Once the road was clear, he grabbed his gear and ran straight to the competition. He had one chance to win this and he just hoped that he remembered to switch out the explosive tips.

* * *

 

Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, groaned as more creatures appeared. What was with Loki and summoning armies? “Tony. Three on your tail.” he called through his com link as he took out a particularly aggressive creature that was trying to get into a bus full of civilians. “Cap. I got a bus full of people with no where to go.” He was the eyes in the sky, or rather, the eyes at the top of the tower. Thor had dropped him off on top of the building before flying off to “talk to his brother.” Not sure if talking worked out or not but judging by the increase in creatures appearing, Clint’s going with not.

“Nat, I got a squad of eight heading right for your position.” He called out, shooting straight down the building at one of the creatures that decided to go after him. Damn. There were too many climbing the building and too many getting close. Time for a new spot. Clint broke out into a run along the roof, launching himself from the edge and across the alley. He landed with a rough thud and rolled until he hit an air vent or something. Clint picked himself up with a groan, tomorrow is going to suck so bad. The creatures were still following him. “Falcon, how about a trade off?” He asked, running along the roof, trying to put some distance between himself and the creatures.

“I got you.” Falcon replied, banking around the building just ahead of Clint. Hawkeye pulled two arrows and loosed them at the two flying creatures following Falcon. “Thanks man.” Falcon said as the creatures dropped from the air.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Clint said just before he jumped from the building, reaching out for Falcon.

“For once can you not jump from the top of a building?” Falcon sassed as he caught Clint by the forearm and flew him to another rooftop almost a block away.

* * *

 

Katniss kept silently through the forest, a rabbit in her sights. If she could get it, they could have stew tonight. The wind picked up and the trees racketed up quite the noise. The rabbit dashed back into it’s den. So much for soup. A hovercraft soared above the trees, heading to District Twelve. Katniss scowled, couldn’t they just leave them alone? With a sigh she slung her bow over her shoulder and began the hike back to town. She swung by Greasy Sae’s stall in the Hob on her way back to pass out some squirrel. Not everyone could hunt and although things were better, it was still hard living in District Twelve. Most people thought it to be cursed, or haunted. Most of the district still lay in ruins from the firebombing. It’d take a long time fore the place to be rebuilt and for people to stop being afraid to live there. But things were looking up. Peeta had started designing and building some of the homes and shops. He said that the work helped him sometimes, made him feel useful. Katniss could understand. That’s part of the reason why she still went out hunting even though they were getting plenty of food shipments from the other districts.

“What do you want Plutarch?” Katniss asked as she entered her house through the kitchen door, not bothering with pleasantries.


End file.
